Time Zone
by Haiduc
Summary: Takes place after Halo 1. John and Cortana are propelled by some sort of higher beings to change things that will make a differnt for humanity! I know the Summary sucked.


Disclaimer: Halo, and all characters from the games, books and such are not mine.

Time Zone

**A/N: This story takes place after Halo 1. Also I have never written a story in my life so any helpful suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.**

John sat in the pilot seat of the Longsword fighter gazing at the remains of Halo, only debris remained of the once beautiful ring which was now orbiting the gas giant of Threshold. It had been two hours since he and Cortana escaped Halo before the _Pillar of Autumns _slipspace engines overloaded and caused a massive explosion that destroyed Halo before the monitor 343 Guilty Spark found another way to activate the super weapon that would have killed all life that could sustain the flood.

John was at the moment not thinking about how to get back but what had transpired there.

The men and women that he fought with and had died there, Captain Keys, Major Silva ,LT McKay, and Foehammer. But most of all he remembered the flood…

Cortana popped up on the holo panel next to the combat screen of the longsword to address to John the new predicament that they were in.

"I have calculated the amount of oxygen that is onboard and concluded that you only have 18 hours left before the longsword runs out. Also I like to say that this longsword does not have any slipspace drive capability and no croyo chambers either. Also to add another problem I took a scan of what we could use to get out of here and get back to UNSC Controlled space but there is nothing left… Sorry John."

John slowly lifted his head up and said "its ok," he said "something might show up that we can use so that we can get back home."

A minute passed when his prediction came true something did come along to help them but not in the way he hoped for.

Cortana was taking in another scan still looking for something to use to get back to the UNSC to report there findings when a strange anomaly appeared a thousand Kilometers of the starboard bow. She never seen anything like it, she scanned it several times to try and get more readings but they kept up showing inconclusive. She was stunned that it took her 3 seconds later to tell join. An eternity for an A.I. But before she could say anything to John they ship shook hard that propelled the Spartan from his chair and set him flying through the Longswords cabin.

John after getting thrown out of his sit quickly put on his helmet and got back into the pilot seat and to asses the situation before it got and worse. John Barked out of his suits speakers on what was going on while the longsword shook again but even harder. " Scans indicate that there is a strange anomaly of our starboard bow bearing 413 degrees at a 1000 kilometers," Stated Cortana as she fought with John to gain control of the ship.

Then the ship just stopped and that's when things just got even stranger for John and Cortana. The speakers on the ship made a hissing noise and popped then a metallic voice started talking "Your prayers are being answered so please stop trying to fight us and also to buckle down and adjust your clock settings for that you shall enter the great and powerful Vala Vortex," then the voice disappeared from the ship.

John asking Cortana what the voice meant by saying adjusting there clocks and hanging on for the ride when the ship jerked forward toward the strange anomaly. So John following the strange voice did not fight for control of the longsword but strapped in and hang on tight for the journey that was about to commence. He also ordered Cortana to calculate when the longsword would run out of fuel she stated calmly "well before we get there." Unfournatley for them both the voice knew this and already had a plan waiting to problem them all the way to there destination.

When Cortana said the longsword would run out of fuel in 5 seconds they were still 750 kilometers away from the "destination" when after the 5 second mark they were propelled at a faster speed well capable out of the longswords engines. "this cant be right" Screamed Cortana " we are being sucked in to that thing" witch turned into a really big thing. Before John could answer back the were propelled into the anomaly.

As soon as John and Cortana entered the Vortex anomaly thing they were out on the other side and to there amazement they say Earth! They made it back and in somewhat on piece too. After a few seconds they still realized that they ship was still unresponsive to there commands and was headed right for it. But Cortana still had the Longswords scanners under control and started scanning the surrounding area. that's odd she thought she detected no UNSC ships or installations on the moon or orbiting the Earth. She scanned the planets atmosphere to try and get some sort of readings on what had happened. She soon after scanning the atmosphere that it related back to Earths atmosphere back in 1947! She couldn't believe it. The information had to be wrong she scanned it again and it came back with the same readings. How? She kept on thinking. She quickly related the information to John.

John after hearing what had Cortana said was in disbelief and asked her if the information was right. She replied with a cool voice "Yes." but soon he quickly pushed it aside for latter because they were only 750 kilometers from hitting Earths Upper Atmosphere. John Asked Cortana were they were going to hit and she said North America on the U.S. State of New Mexico. But more accurately she said Roswell. Then just before they hit the atmosphere John yanked Cortana from the longswords systems so that she would have better protection in his suit from the impending crash.

**Well here it is hope you enjoyed it so far and if you think that you can help me with anything that might need work on than please do. Thank You.**


End file.
